


Letters to the Dead

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Always read the end notes, Angst, F/M, Kirishima is very sick, M/M, Multiple Fandoms, Red is dead, letter format, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: 1: Kirishima is very sick and decides to write Midoriya a letter 17 years after he died.2:Blue writes a letter to Red who died in that mountain. He's visited by a Gengar.





	1. Letter to Izuku

Izuku

It's been a while. About 17 years. It's hard to think about, that it's been so long. I think about you a lot. Everyone does. Katsuki hasn't been the same since you died. He wears both your and his engagement rings on a silver chain around his neck. He's mellowed out but he's still the same too. He's getting married. It's crazy! Honestly, none of us expected him to really move on but he really hit it off with one of his sidekicks. She knows about you, about Katsuki still loving you. 

Ochaco is married Hitoshi last year. They left a seat for you. It had one of your hero costumes folded up nice and neat on it. Tsu pulled me to the back because I started crying. A lot of people cried. 

A lot of stuff happened since you died. I'll tell you all about it when I see you.

Izuku, I really miss you, buddy. You were a great friend. I loved you a lot too. You were like my little brother. 

I'll be seeing you soon. I'm really sick. Katsuki barely leaves my side. I'm not going to get better. It's actually really hard to write right now. My arms and hands are so weak.

Izuku, I did my best to take care of everyone. I tried so hard. I think I did a good job.

I hope you're the first person I see. It sounds stupid but I need to see you whole again. I keep seeing you with that gaping hole in your chest. I hate it. I need to see my brother smiling again.

I'm tired, Izuku. In every way possible. I just want to fall asleep and not wake up now. I'm glad Katsuki went home to shower. I don't want him here right now.

Sounds shitty, I know. But I don't want him here when I died. 

 

Goodnight, Izuku.  
I'll be seeing you soon.

Your brother  
Eijirou Kirishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eijirou glanced around, taking in the view before him. He stood in a park, skies blue and cloudless. He doesn't know how he got here.
> 
> He remembered being in the hospital, sick and in pain. He remembers writing a letter to Izuku before going to sleep.
> 
> It suddenly hits him he's not in pain anymore. Placing a hand on his chest, he takes a deep breath. It doesn't hurt at all.
> 
> "Eijirou."
> 
> He freezes, heart feeling as if it's about to rip itself out of his chest.
> 
> "I got your letter. Just a few hours before you got here."
> 
> Here.
> 
> Here.
> 
> He was dead.
> 
> He turns, looking at Izuku who stood behind him, wearing a sad smile and the letter gripped in his hand.
> 
> "I-Izuku."
> 
> He hadn't aged at all. It was unsettling.
> 
> "Izuku." His voice cracked. He tackled the boy over, clinging to him. "Izuku."
> 
> Izuku wrapped his arms around Eijirou, trembling.
> 
> "It's okay, Eijirou... It's okay."


	2. A Letter to Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red died on that mountain and Blue writes to him.  
> Read the end notes

Hey, Red.

God, you're such a fucking dumbass. I told you to come down from that mountain. I fucking told you to and now you're dead. You're fucking dead and you left all of us here. Fuck you.

What am I supposed to do without you? You were my best friend and now you're gone. I have your pokémon. Your mom thought it would be best for them to stay with me. They're all depressed, I'm trying my best to help them.

How can I help them if I'm just as depressed?

Why didn't you listen? I should have tried harder. 

I visit your mom a lot. She’s not doing too well but Daisy is taking care of her. She just sits at the table a lot. Daisy makes her eat and all that.

Giovanni stopped by the gym with that brat, Silver. Why didn’t you tell me he was your dad? I nearly killed him. I really wanted too. But he looked sad. Silver stayed after he left. Kid hasn’t left yet. He’s really confused and hurt, he wants to know more about you. Can’t blame the kid but damn, talking about you makes most us want to cry. Gold stops by a lot to check on him. 

Red, I don’t know what to do. Everything just feels wrong. Why didn’t you just come down?

Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue sighed softly as he made his way home. It was late and he was tired and Red had been on his mind all day. He just wanted to sleep.
> 
> He froze when a shiver made its way down his spine. Oh god no.
> 
> A Gengar made its way to him, large grin in place.
> 
> He was going to die.
> 
> He was going to die.
> 
> Suddenly it stopped in front of him, and held out a bookbag.
> 
> A bookbag.
> 
> Red's.
> 
> It was Red's.
> 
> With shaky hands, he took the bag, Gengar looking sad. 
> 
> He hugged it close, trembling as Gengar walked away. 
> 
> After what felt like hours, he opened it, tears falling as he saw the letter he wrote neatly tucked in the bag.
> 
> The same letter that was supposed to be in his desk. 
> 
> How did Gengar even find the bookbag?
> 
> Blue Sat on the ground, trembling, crying softly. 
> 
> He sat there in the dark, crying for who knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> Eijirou glanced around, taking in the view before him. He stood in a park, skies blue and cloudless. He doesn't know how he got here. 
> 
> He remembered being in the hospital, sick and in pain. He remembers writing a letter to Izuku before going to sleep.
> 
> It suddenly hits him he's not in pain anymore. Placing a hand on his chest, he takes a deep breath. It doesn't hurt at all.
> 
> "Eijirou."
> 
> He freezes, heart feeling as if it's about to rip itself out of his chest.
> 
> "I got your letter. Just a few hours before you got here."
> 
> Here.
> 
> Here.
> 
> He was dead.
> 
> He turns, looking at Izuku who stood behind him, wearing a sad smile and the letter gripped in his hand. 
> 
> "I-Izuku."
> 
> He hadn't aged at all. It was unsettling.
> 
> "Izuku." His voice cracked. He tackled the boy over, clinging to him. "Izuku."
> 
> Izuku wrapped his arms around Eijirou, trembling.
> 
> "It's okay, Eijirou... It's okay."


End file.
